


DUM-E/Special-Memory_3014/Workshop-Action

by nanuk_dain



Series: Avengers Slash Fanart [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dummy watching and recording again, Fanart, M/M, Making Out, Manip, POV Dummy, Photoshop, Sexy Times, Tony's workshop, funny situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: This is what happens when Dummy forgets he's not supposed to record stuff and then gets too close.(Tony can't help wondering what the heck Dummy is doing. Or thinking. He should really check his programming. He has an inkling there's more to it than Dummy's sensors not properly registering that there's an obstacle in the way.)(Steve is embarrassed. Okay, so he knows Dummy is not a person, but it still feels like the bot walked in on them. And he might not really be a kid, but, well... Steve can't help thinking Dummy shouldn't see things like that. Him and Tony rolling around on the workshop's floor with his hands way under Tony's t-shirt. Not to mention that Steve already lost his... There's no misunderstanding the situation, after all. He still awkwardly hopes Dummy doesn't get it.)(Dummy does get it. The internet taught him a lot of things. He knows the Master is happy, and that's all that matters.)(Still, he'll be more careful about getting too close next time.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long silence, I've been on a work trip - which quite literally means field work (or rather barn XD) in my case, so I had neither my graphic tablet nor internet access ^_^ But now it's the weekend and I brought you a new gift! I hope you like Dummy's newest shenanigans - there's going to be more from his POV, I just know it XD 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! You'd make my day! This artist loves comments ^_^ *hurries off to work on the next manip*

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/114647/114647_original.jpg)


End file.
